Aerosol containers using a pressurized gas for dispensing various types of products are used in a variety of environments. Examples of such products include paints, insecticides, cleaning and lubricating compositions. Because of the pressure capacity of conventional spray cans is limited, the spray discharged from the can is typically only discharged through a limited distance. This often requires that the user of the can be positioned relatively close to the article or object which is to be sprayed. While this may suffice for in certain applications, it is very undesirable for others. For instance, when markings are being made on a road or sidewalk, it is very inconvenient for the user to have to bend down toward the road or sidewalk in order to produce a high quality and accurately-located mark. Moreover, if a spray can containing an insecticide is being used on a nest or hive of insects, it would be very undesirable to be in an area immediately adjacent to the hive while the insecticide is applied. Further, and in certain other situations, the contents of the can itself may be harmful if it comes in contact with human skin or is inhaled, this making a further case for locating the can remotely from the user upon discharge.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned problems, several devices have been devised which permit an aerosol can to be located at a remote distance from the user, and which allow for remote actuation of the spray can. Examples of such known devices are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,206, 3,977,570, 4,099,482 and 4,660,745.
In using such devices, however, the hand of the operator may become fatigued from holding the trigger of the device in the actuating position (the position which causes discharge of the can contents) for an extended period. It would thus be desirable to provide a means by which this problem could be avoided. Moreover, as remote spraying devices are used for a variety of purposes, it would also be desirable to provide a means which, while having an extended spray feature, also includes normal triggering operation which permits intermittent discharging of the can contents, i.e., in relatively short bursts.
Thus, there exists a need for an aerosol can holder which allows for the remote actuation of the can by a user for both an extended period, without fatiguing the user, and for intermittent bursts. The specific advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.